First Love
by Awesomeness02
Summary: Just a short romantic/cheesy one shot from Raven's point of view. Thinking about a certain silver-haired girl (Couldn't think of a better title lol…) Raven x Eve.


**First Love**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Elsword~

**Summary:** Just a short romantic/cheesy one shot from Raven's point of view. Thinking about a certain silver-haired girl~ (Couldn't think of a better title lol…) Raven x Eve.

I wrote this on Raven's point of view. Frankly, he sounds like a completely obsessed fan boy ^-^; My bad xD well, hope you guys like it anyways :/ (I suppose it's one-sided ish as well -.-''')

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

* * *

Everything about you is perfect. Your silky hair, pale skin, those shining amber eyes…I love it all. Even your name is as beautiful as it sounds. There really is nothing better than you.

I can't believe I used to hate you, all because of a stupid thing in the past, regarding your race. But now I realize how much of that hate slowly turned into something else.

I think it's pretty obvious that even you know I want you, but maybe you still haven't recognized my strong feelings for you yet. At first, I thought I had an illness. Every time I saw you, my heart would suddenly start racing, my body temperature would rise, and I couldn't even talk properly. I suppose you haven't exactly learnt what that thing is though, since you are only a Nasod. However, even if you are only an android, I will still harbor these feelings for you.

Seriously, I can't get you out of my mind. It's as if your exquisite image has been burned into my head. I can't stop admiring you, and I really wish you'd just notice me. All I'm asking is just one small glance from you, and I'd be happy. Well, for a while, that is~

It really annoys me when I see you with other guys. I remember the first time I ever saw you blush. That red head had walked up to you, and you two chatted for a bit. He must have said something flattering, because my eyes could see your pale cheeks reddening. You looked so cute like that, but the only disappointment was that it wasn't _me_ who made you blush. It was _him_. Oh, and not to mention there was also that time when you were lost in Feita Forest. I wanted to go out and search for you, but I was on cooking duty that night. Tch…instead, that blonde, baby-faced guy, went out to find you. I'll never forget that moment when the two of you came back. You were holding hands with him…wish it were me.

If I can't be the first to make you blush, and if I can't be the first to hold your hand, then can I at least be the first to kiss you?

Stop breaking my heart, it tears into two when I see you smiling and getting closer to my friends and comrades, rather than with me. I always sigh whenever I think this, why can't you be mine already?

You make me smile, and I wish I could be the one to always make you smile too. You claim that you have no emotions, but I know that's not true. Just once, I saw you crying in the rain, and you look pretty even when you're sad. I regret that I couldn't cheer you up on that day…I was going to attempt to, honestly, but it seems Rena and Aisha beat me to it. And again, I could only watch, and walk away…

I only want you, my precious doll. How about finally running into my arms, for once?

Well, since it seems like you don't care about me at all, I'll _make_ you take notice of me.

Caressing you seemed like a dream come true. You didn't push me away, because you were too shocked by my actions. But that wasn't enough for me. I wanted to see her blush again; for me this time. I whispered those words in your ears, "You're so cute when you blush." And you gave me the reaction I yearned for. Now I want to make you mine even more.

I glanced at your petite hand, and decided that I, too, wanted to hold it. At least once. Without thinking, I entwined our fingers, and pulled you closer to me. I'm definitely never going to forget this moment.

Lastly, I desire two things. And they can both be easily granted. I want to be the one to share your first kiss. I leaned in closer to her, our lips centimeters apart. The second thing I want-is you. Before our lips connect, I say to her in a gentle voice, "I love you, Eve."

**~Fin~**

* * *

Haha, very cheesy, I know, and I apologize for that. Now that I think about it, I think I apologize too much ^-^;; Oh well.

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

_See that little button down there that says 'Review'? Much appreciated if you click it! ^_^_


End file.
